Barbie et Ken
by Alounet
Summary: Kurt a une idée incroyable, faire participer Quinn et Sam a un concours pour gagner le titre de Barbie et Ken!


**Titre** : Barbie et Ken

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : / Friendship

**Couple** : Quinn/Sam

**Avertissements** : Cette histoire mettra plus ou moins en avant un couple homosexuel.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à la série Glee et sont donc par conséquent l'exclusivité de leurs créateurs !

**Notes**_:__ Petit One Shot sur l'amitié Quinn et Sam, durant les vacances d'été menant de la saison 2 à la saison 3. Révélation quand à la sexualité de Sam en perspective ! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis ^^_

* * *

><p>Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de participer à ce concours. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête en inscrivant son nom. Peut-être l'un et l'autre ne pensaient-ils pas passer les premières sélections. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils étaient en finale de ce concours. Quinn regarda son ex petit-ami alors qu'ils attendaient le résultat sur la scène du théâtre, devant au moins mille personnes. Sam, lui, tenait fermement la main de la jeune fille. Ils allaient peut être recevoir l'ultime récompense, le couronnement.<p>

Tout avait commencé au début des vacances d'été, par un Kurt aux idées saugrenues qui avait donné rendez-vous à Quinn et Sam au Breadstick en pleine après midi. Le garçon aux goûts vestimentaires indiscutables, arriva, un prospectus à la main, trainant derrière lui par la main son petit-ami, Blaine Anderson.

-Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, je suis passé récupérer Blaine à son travail en passant.

-Pas de problèmes, répondit Sam.

Kurt et Blaine prirent place face aux deux blonds. Quinn avait les yeux plongés dans son jus de fruit et adressa un léger sourire aux deux garçons. Elle ne savait pas encore la raison de sa présence ici, et ça l'agaçait. Cependant, elle resta maitre d'elle-même pour ne rien transparaître. Les deux nouveaux arrivants commandèrent des boissons rafraichissantes, puis Kurt se retourna vers ses deux camarades, le sourire alléchant :

-J'irais droit au but. Que diriez-vous de gagner 1000 dollars ?

Les deux blonds se regardèrent interloqués, sans comprendre pourquoi Kurt posait une pareille question.

-Je suis sérieux, reprit Kurt en voyant l'hésitation de ses amis à répondre. Je viens d'en parler à Blaine dans la voiture, il trouve aussi que c'est une excellente idée.

-Non, répondit Blaine. Ca peut se montrer intéressant mais…

-Laisse moi finir, coupa Kurt qui voyait que Blaine ne serait pas un bon défenseur de son projet. Pour cela, il vous suffit juste de participer à un concours de beauté, de savoir chanter et danser. C'est dans vos cordes pas vraies ?

Sam et Quinn ne répondirent pas et l'offre leur semblait alléchante. Seulement, tout cela devait cacher quelque chose d'étrange, et ils ne tarderaient pas à le savoir lorsque Quinn posa la question :

-Ou est le vice caché Kurt ?

Blaine regarda son petit-ami, persuadé que la blonde aurait ce genre de réactions. Kurt se calma dans son excitation et reprit plus posément :

-Le titre à convoiter et celui de Barbie et Ken, made in Ohio. Vous pourriez alors participer au grand concours national !

Sam se mit à rire, pensant que Kurt était en train de lui faire une blague :

-Barbie et Ken ? Sérieusement ?

-Ne fais pas l'étonné, protesta Kurt. Combien de fois vous a-t-on surnommé ainsi lorsque vous étiez ensemble ?

Sam devait reconnaître que son ami marquait un point. Les deux beaux blonds avaient tout du couple idyllique que pouvait représenter les deux poupées mannequins.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'être associé à Ken, reprit Sam qui ne semblait pas à l'aise sur cette idée là.

Aussi surprenant que cela pouvait être, c'est Quinn qui décida de prendre la décision :

-On va s'inscrire.

Les trois garçons la regardèrent interloqués. La blonde se tourna de côté pour faire face à son ex petit-ami.

-Si jamais nous parvenons à gagner, tu pourrais remporter 1000 dollars. C'est un plus sur lequel tu ne peux pas t'asseoir.

Là aussi, Sam devait reconnaître que son amie n'avait pas tord. Il était dans une situation précaire avec sa famille, et le moindre argent pouvant les aider était le bienvenue. Mais le chanteur intervint :

-500 dollars chacun.

-Non. Je n'en ai pas besoin, répondit Quinn, ta famille si. Et puis, ça ne paraît pas si difficile que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se tourna alors vers Kurt et lui prit le prospectus des mains qu'elle contempla. Sam jeta un œil par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-Le seul problème, ajouta Kurt, c'est que tu vas devoir me suivre Quinn…

-Ou ça ?

-Te poser des extensions ! Désolé, la Barbie moderne n'a pas les cheveux courts.

Quinn était en train de préparer sa tenue pour les premières sélections. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre. La blonde invita la personne à entrer et elle vit Sam arriver. Il était coiffé avec les mèches blondes retirées à l'arrière, comme la fameuse poupée, et habillé avec une chemise et un pantalon très classe. L'ex cherleader savait que Kurt était passé par le relooking, comme il avait pu le faire avec elle.

-C'est ta mère qui m'a laissé monter.

La situation était bizarre. Ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés dans la chambre de la jeune fille autre fois, mais ils étaient en couple à cette époque. Bien qu'ils soient redevenus amis – notamment quand Quinn lui était venu en aide en apprenant ses problèmes d'argent – il régnait toujours dans l'atmosphère un léger malaise.

-Assied-toi.

Sam se posa sur le lit de son ex petite-amie et regarda les photos encadrées juste au dessus. Il y en avait une d'elle accompagnée de sa maman et de sa sœur, puis quelques unes avec les membres du Glee-Club. Une photo de groupe, puis quelques unes avec des membres séparés.

-Mercedes m'a dit que vous aviez rompu ?

-Tu étais au courant ? demanda surpris le blond.

-J'avais plus ou moins compris lorsque je vous ai croisé au centre commercial. De là, je n'ai fait que lui tirer les vers du nez. C'est dommage, c'est une fille géniale, lui dit-elle en mettant ses boucles d'oreilles.

Sam trouva la situation vraiment étrange. Parler de son ex, avec son autre ex, c'était assez déroutant.

-Elle est géniale. Mais… Elle n'y est pour rien.

Quinn se détourna de son miroir et s'approcha du lit pour faire face à Sam qui était resté assis.

-Le fait que Mercedes soit différente n'est pas un problème alors ?

Vexé, Sam se relva énervé en protestant :

-Non ! Absolument pas ! Pour qui tu te prends ?

-Pour l'amie de Mercedes. Mais je te crois, je voulais juste m'en assurer.

Sam retrouva peu à peu son calme et il s'assit de nouveau. Quinn, qui avait terminé de se préparer, s'assit à ses côtés. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et durant un instant, hésita. Devait-elle l'embrasser ou non ? Leur histoire était-elle définitivement terminée ? Sam qui réalisa le malaise préféra être honnête :

-Je l'ai quitté parce que j'étais attiré par quelqu'un d'autre, voilà.

Quinn était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'elle et donc, se mit à sourire. Elle se releva, n'en demandant pas plus.

-Nous devrions y aller.

Quinn et Sam étaient en train de rejoindre Kurt, Blaine et quelques amis du Glee Club venu les encourager après leur premier show sur scène, lors d'un défile robes et costumes. C'est avec brio qu'ils étaient parvenus à l'épreuve suivante.

Le groupe s'était retrouvé autour d'un verre. Quinn était en train de discuter avec Blaine du défilé tandis que Sam était en train de rire aux blagues de Finn et Kurt.

-Tu es splendide Quinn. Sam aussi d'ailleurs.

La remarque fit sourire la demoiselle :

-Kurt risquerait d'être jaloux, non ?

-Oh. J'aime le taquiner. Surtout que, ne le prends pas mal, j'ai toujours supposé que Sam était… gay. Kurt aussi le pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte avec toi.

Quinn regarda à nouveau dans la direction du blond, il était toujours en train de rire aux blagues de Finn. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa quelque chose : le regard du jeune Evans en regardant son autre ex petit-ami, Finn.

Blaine réalisa que Quinn avait ses pensées ailleurs et regarda dans la même direction que la jeune femme pour apercevoir la même chose :

-Non ? Sam et… Finn ?

Quinn sortit de ses pensées et fit à nouveau face au petit-ami de son ami Kurt.

-Impossible ! Sam est sortit avec moi, il a flirté avec Santana et il y a eu Mercedes…

-Mercedes ?

Quinn réalisa que Blaine n'était peut-être pas au courant de tout, elle reprit :

-Il est hétéro.

-Quinn, répondit Blaine, il y a énormément d'hommes qui s'assument tardivement. Sam a dix sept ans. Il est jeune, il se cherche, comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Tu as vu la façon dont-il regarde Finn ?

Quinn jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil dans leurs directions. C'était étrange en effet.

Les deux blonds étaient sur scène, enchainant les pas de danse de leur chorégraphie de couple. Le public était conquis, le jury séduit. Les deux membres du Glee-Club étaient de bons performeurs. C'est sous les applaudissements de la salle qu'ils rejoignaient les coulisses après avoir passé leur deuxième épreuve.

-Je suis épuisé, confia Sam.

Quinn tandis la bouteille d'eau dans laquelle elle venait de boire pour se désaltérer. Sam la remercia et bu une longue gorgée. Quinn lui demanda :

-Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

-Je passe la soirée chez Finn.

Depuis la semaine précédente et sa discussion avec Blaine, Quinn ne cessait de guetter les signes qui pouvaient signifier que Sam était potentiellement gay ou bisexuel. Lasse de ne pas savoir à quoi s'attendre, Quinn préféra jouer la carte de la franchise et de l'honnêteté :

-Sam, est-ce que la personne dont tu es attiré, c'est Finn ?

Le blond manqua de s'étrangler et lâcha la bouteille d'eau. Il la ramassa précipitamment en devenant tour rouge. Il répondit aussi vite, gêné :

-Non ! Je ne suis pas gay !

Sam prit ses affaires et quitta les coulisses aussi vite, laissant une Quinn plutôt déboussolée. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait penser.

Lors de leur troisième épreuve, Quinn et Sam avaient repris le tube mythique de Barbie Girl, comme il l'était demandé à l'ensemble des candidats encore en lice. Leur reprise fraiche, décalée et complètement déjantée semblait avoir obtenu un immense succès.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient, main dans la main, attendant le résultat. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait repris la discussion qui avait eu lieu dans les coulisses une semaine plus tôt, à savoir la potentielle attirance pour Sam envers Finn.

-Et nos gagnants et représentants de Barbie et Ken qui remportent la somme de 1000 dollars sont… Quinn Fabray et Sam Evans !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'enclencha dans la salle et tous se levèrent pour saluer les nouveaux couronnés. Une écharpe, une couronne et un bouquet de fleurs pour la nouvelle Barbie.

-Félicitations Ken.

-Félicitations à toi Barbie, répondit amusé Sam.

Quelques jours plus tard, Sam était venu retrouver Quinn chez elle. Cette dernière était assise au bord de sa piscine, en maillot de bain. Sam était lui en short, dévoilant son torse séduisant à la demoiselle, et était allongé à ses côtés. Ils étaient en train de parler de tout, de rien, des vacances, et des recherches d'emploi du père du blond.

-Au fait Sam, je suis désolé si… Je t'ai blessé, lorsque je t'ai parlé de Finn l'autre jour.

-Ne le soit pas, répondit le blond. Je peux bien l'avouer à quelqu'un, et si quelqu'un se doit être, c'est toi.

Quinn haussa les sourcils et regarda attentivement son ami :

-Avant-hier j'étais chez Finn et… On a bu pas mal de bières en regardant la télévision. Puis une chose en entraînant une autre, j'ai finit par l'embrasser.

Quinn tenta de masquer au mieux sa surprise. Elle avait donc raison. Mais surtout, elle voulait savoir comment avait pu se terminer cet épisode :

-Autant te dire qu'il a plutôt mal réagit. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que le scénario se répétait, que c'était comme avec Kurt… Je me suis excusé, je crois que bourrer, je peux faire des conneries.

Quinn posa sa main sur celle de son ami et le regarda avec sincérité :

-Je suis désolé Sam.

-Ce n'est rien, je n'étais pas amoureux de lui tu sais, juste attiré. A dire vrai, la seule personne dont je suis tombé amoureux, c'est toi.

Quinn baissa les yeux en rougissant, touchée et gênée :

-Merci. Je t'aimais aussi. Le fait que je ne t'ai pas rendu ta bague le prouve.

-Tu crois que Sam peut trouver son Ken un jour ?

-Si Barbie l'a trouvé, pourquoi tu n'y arriverais pas ?

Les deux amis se mirent à rire en profitant des bons instants qu'ils vivaient l'un avec l'autre, comme de parfaits amis.


End file.
